Taking Care of Me
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara spends two weeks with Gil in her and her fiance's house and she winds up telling him something that will change their lives! GSR! Fixed the first chapter. this is now a chapter story. i own nothing!
1. Taking Care of Me

Taking Care of Me

A/N: (I fixed and reposted it.) I am a GSR shipper so don't be afraid about what will happen. I'm sorry to turn Sara into a crying baby but I needed to write this. This is not a character study and doesn't match up with the story placed in CSI.

"Mike, do you have to leave?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to. I promise to be back as soon as possible." Mike talked into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked into his jacket.

"A week, two tops."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." He looked at his two year old daughter, Katlyn but said nothing.

"Last call for flight 217." The over excited voice played again over the intercom.

"I gotta go." He let her go and looked her in the eyes. "I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"We love you too." He looked at his daughter and left without talking to her. He disappeared through the crowed without even waving one last time.

She walked into the airport's main entrance. Gil was waiting there for her and stood up when she was standing in front of him. "Let's get you home, Sara." Gil put his arm around shoulders and led her to his car.

He drove her to her house, the ride was silent. Not one word was spoken and the radio played softly in the background. When they got to her and Mike's house they got out and Gil ran ahead and opened the door. "You don't have to stay here with me, Gil."

"I know, but you're my friend and I want to help. Plus I promised Mike that I would take good care of his fiancé and his daughter." She smiled a small smile at him and walked into the house.

"Gil, thank you. But really, I can do it by myself, I'm just a little bruised up, you know. I can still take care of everything."

"Sara, you fell down the stairs, you need help and it's no problem. Now let's get you and the little bug to bed, you seem tired." He walked her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. "Try to sleep." He tucked her into the bed and spread an extra blanket over Katlyn, who was lying next to her. "I will be just down the hall if you need anything."

"I'll be fine."

"I know. Just in case." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Two weeks later

"Mike, what are you saying?" Sara spoke into the phone.

"I have to stay for another week."

"Mike, you told me two weeks tops!" She yelled into the phone.

"I know, but…I can't do anything about it." He sighed.

"Mike, I miss you." She cried.

"I know, I will try and get back as soon as possible."

"Ok."

"I miss you. I love you more than anyone."

"I love you, too. Please come home soon, we miss you so much." She talked quietly into the phone.

"I know." There was a woman talking in the background and Sara couldn't make out what Mike and the woman were talking about. "Listen, honey. I have to go." He talked rushed.

"Mmmhmm."

"Stay safe."

"Ya," she hung up the phone before she slumped into the chair behind her.

Gil entered the room, and Sara's back was to him. "I just put Katy down. Do you need anything?" Sara didn't answer. "Sara, what's wrong? Who was on the phone? Did anything happen?"

"It was Mike." He walked over to her and sat across from her.

"What did he say?"

"He has to stay an extra week in New York."

"Oh…do you need me to do anything."

"No." she looked into his eyes and could tell how much he cared.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I want a drink."

"Sara you haven't had alcohol in years, are you sure that's wise?"

"No, but I need it."

"Ok, come with me." He took her hands and led her to the kitchen. "I haven't had a lot but Mike has his liquor cabinet pretty stocked."

"Ya, he always enjoys his fine liquor."

"Ok, what do you want?" Gil opened the cabinet. She took little time before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and walking to the couch and taking a seat. "Do you want a glass?" He turned and noticed she was already drinking from the bottle. "Oh."

After three hours and a half empty bottle of scotch and whiskey Sara was falling nearly off her chair. "Gil, come with me." Sara took his hand and moved into her bedroom. She sat down with him on the bed. "Gil, I can't wait for Mike every night, and you have been here for me forever." Sara leaned in for a kiss and Gil pulled away.

"Sara, no."

"Why not?"

"You have a fiancé, and a kid." She looked at him and her eye's told him that she didn't care. "You're in love with Mike, not me." He got up off the bed. "You are drunk and you don't know what you are doing."

"Yes I do." She stood and kissed him; he almost gave in but backed off. "You and Mike have a kid, Sara."

"She isn't even his."

"What?"

"I can't believe you never figured it out. The timing and everything."

"Sara, what are you talking about?"

"Katlyn is your daughter, not Mike's." Gil stood there not talking. "Not even three years ago and you already forget."

"Sara, I never forgot, I just…I'm trying to forget." Gil walked out of the room and into the room they were in earlier.

"Do you regret it?" Sara said sitting down next to Gil on the couch.

Gil took a big drink from the bottle of scotch. "Only the part were I left." He told her truthfully. He took another long swig from the quickly emptying bottle.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because you had Mike!" He shouted waking Katlyn in the next room. She started crying and he stood to get her from her crib. "Shh, bug baby, don't cry."

"You're a great father you know." He didn't turn to face her only kept his eyes on his daughter. "Now that you know, I'm not going to keep her away from you. You can take her to your house sometimes and spend time with your daughter."

"Sara, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because…I thought you should know." She rambled drunkenly.

"Yes, but why now?" He turned around and looked her in the eyes. She could see tears streaming down his face.

"Since Mike left and you have been living with me and taking care of me, I realized I need you here with me. It's not Mike that I need, it's you. Katlyn needs you." She walked over to Gil and touched her daughters face. "Did you know Mike wouldn't even touch her when I told him she wasn't his?" She kept her face on Katlyn. Katlyn grabbed her finger and laughed making Sara smile. Her smile left as quickly as it came. "He still hasn't touched her since. One year, three months, he hasn't touched her."

Sara looked at Gil and he looked at her. "Do you know what it's like to have a father that doesn't love you?" Her tears were coming back to her eyes. "Well I guess it doesn't matter since he isn't her real father. That's what my dad said." Gil looked her much deeper in the eye. "He told me he didn't need to love me since he wasn't my real father."

"Sara…" Katlyn yawned in her fathers arms. He set Katlyn down in her crib and turned to find Sara right behind him.

"You love her, don't you?"

"There's always been a connection. I guess I know why now."

"I never had that connection. I never knew who my real dad was, never got to meet him." Sara wiped a tear away. "I never had a real father, and I think she deserves to know her father, not just from stories. Her father is a great, special man."

"Sara…" He let his hand rest on her cheek as she cried.

"Gil…" She started to sob and Gil pulled her to him in a hug. He walked them slowly out of the nursery and turned off the lights before shutting the door. He walked her into her room and shut the door behind them. Gil sat them on the bed and she continued to cry. He laid her down on the bed and once again tucked her in. He stood to leave but she held on to his arm. "Don't leave." He got under the covers and she laid her head against his chest.

"Sara, I don't know what to say."

"It's ok, just hold me." And he did. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and held her to him.

The next morning Sara woke up to the light sound of Gil snoring. It wasn't loud or rude, but cute. It was soft and sweet and made her feel protected and safe. Sara lay on his chest just listening to his heart beating. He was calm and soon their hearts where beating in sync. Sara could feel his breath hot on her hair and she didn't feel uncomfortable the way she did with Mike. Her head was pounding but some how it didn't seem so important right now.

Katlyn was crying in the next room and when Sara got up to get her she felt Gil hold her still with one of his hands. "I'll get her." He stood softly and he went to check on his daughter. She could hear his cueing and it made her smile to know he loved his daughter so much. He came back into the room carrying Katlyn. He sat down on the bed and Katlyn sat between her parents.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Gil."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I want you to know this. Gil this morning-"

"Sara-"

"Let me finish. This morning when I woke up with you, I felt…felt safe, and…loved. I like that feeling, Gil. This morning was the first time I felt it." She swallowed hard. "I want to feel it every morning, not just when Mike is gone." Gil looked her in the eye but held back from interrupting, partly because he wanted to hear what she had to say, partly because he didn't know what to say. "I love you, Gil." A tear dripped down her face but she didn't wipe it away. "I'm sorry; you can leave if you want to."

Gil's hand went up and wiped away the stray tear and another one that fell from her eyes. He brought his other hand up to hold her face in both palms. He lowered his head and she closed her eyes. They were so close, and all he could do was look at those luscious lips before him. He tilted his head and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

She opened her eyes to meet his when he pulled his head away but left his hands where they were. "I love you, too, Sara. So much." He brought his lips to hers again but this time there was more passion.

Their kiss was cut short by Katlyn screaming, "Bug!" Gil rested his forehead on Sara's and they both laughed.

"She defiantly is your daughter." Sara said.

"Bug, dada, bug!" They smiled at her.

"She is smart, she never called Mike dada."

"Mama, dada, bug." She pointed to the bed where a small caterpillar was sitting. "Bug." She crawled over to it and it inched to her.

Gil took the caterpillar away from her before she ate it and walked over to the window and opened the window. He placed it on a branch right outside the window and Katlyn started laughing. "Dada, bug." She repeated.

They both smiled at each other then Sara picked up Katlyn to go play down stairs. Sara placed her in front of the TV and turned on Little Einsteins, which was her favorite show. Sara walked into the kitchen and Gil was sitting on a stool at the bar connected to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

"Ok, how about I make a fruit salad?"

"Ok, do you want help?"

"No, I got it covered. Just make sure our daughter doesn't run away."

"Deal." He walked over to sit on the ground next to Katlyn. She got up off of the floor and climbed on to his lap and continued to watch her show.

"Dada, show good." She smiled proud of herself.

"Yes, this show is very good." She smiled at him then went back to watching the show.

Twenty minutes later Sara called to Gil that breakfast was ready. Gil put Katlyn in her highchair and sat down next to her. Gil was feeding Katlyn fruit while he and Sara also ate. "Don't tell me you are teaching our daughter to be a vegetarian."

"No, just a health nut, like her dad." They smiled at each other before Gil interrupted the nice moment.

"Sara, we have to talk. I need to know, make sure rather, about where we are going with this." He pointed to her and him.

"Well, I…I want to stay with you, Gil. I'm not going to lie to you." She put her fork down and looked for his answer.

He smiled at her and fed a piece of strawberry to Katlyn. "Good, because I don't think I'll be able to leave this behind."

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, if I could put your last name on her birth certificate?"

"I would love that." He took a bite of banana. "I hate to ruin this again, but what are you going to do about Mike?"

"Well, I haven't thought about how to do it, but I thought maybe me and Katlyn could move in with you after I break up with him."

"Of course you can."

"Gil, I don't really know what to say to him. I don't want to hurt him. I've never broken up with a fiancé before."

"We can talk about that later. Right now, let's just relax; we have a week to think about it."

After their breakfast, all three of them sat down and watched Peter Pan together. When the movie finished they put Katlyn down for an early nap because she was up late last night. They went back to the kitchen to clean up from their breakfast.

Sara turned from the refrigerator to find Gil right behind her. "Sara…" He backed her up until her back was up against the fridge. He brought his hand to her face and leaned in for a kiss. She could feel the fridge being pushed further back as both of them laid their weight on it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A/N: This is what you get after I have been up for three days straight and am trying to waste time by writing. Please! Review! It is kinda like my others. I guess.


	2. Creating a Family

Creating a Family

A/N: I decided to make this a chapter story after all my great reviews. Hope you like! I am still running on pure sugar! Haven't slept yet!

Once again, this is not a character study. I went and fixed the beginning of the first chapter so maybe you should reread the first part if you read it the first time I posted it.

This is rated because of adult scenes!

After their breakfast, all three of them sat down and watched Peter Pan together. When the movie finished they put Katlyn down for an early nap because she was up late last night. They went back to the kitchen to clean up from their breakfast.

Sara turned from the refrigerator to find Gil right behind her. "Sara…" He backed her up until her back was up against the fridge. He brought his hand to her face and leaned in for a kiss. She could feel the fridge being pushed further back as both of them laid their weight on it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Sara!" Mike called as he opened the door. "Where is my fiancé?"

Sara pulled her head away from Gil. She looked him in the eye and he backed off. Once at a safe distance she called, "I'm in the kitchen."

"Sara…Oh Gil, you're still here." He walked deeper into the kitchen. "You didn't have to stay so long, you could have gone home. She could have held up the fort."

"I promised I would help out until you came back."

"Sara, you look so good I could eat you." He walked over to her and he bent down to kiss her but she backed away.

"Mike, we really need to talk."

"How about we have some coffee and then we-"

"No, we need to talk now." She looked at Gil and he nodded.

"What's this all about, Sara?"

"Um, can we go sit down?" She asked nervously.

"No we can talk here."

"Ok well," she rubbed her hand through her hair.

"Where is your ring?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about."

"What ever this is, I don't think he needs to be here."

"I think he does." His eyes narrowed on her.

"It's ok, Sara. I'll go see Katlyn." He left with one final look of encouragement and walked briskly upstairs.

"What did you want to say to me?" He stepped forward and she took a step back.

She stood there, staring at the ground, afraid to look up and see his face. Trying to get enough courage to tell Mike what she needed to say, she found a spot of dirt on the clean floor. Looking up and meeting his eyes she repeated the words she needed to say in her head like a silent mantra. "I can't marry you." She blurted out.

"Why not?" He stepped forward.

"Because, I'm not in love with you."

"Is this because I was gone so long?"

"No." She again sought comfort on the floor.

"It's Gil, isn't it?" She looked at him with a shocked looked on her face. "It is. He is Katlyn's father, isn't he?!" She looked down at the floor, trying to avoid his stare. He grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the ground, her head leaving a final thud as it hit. Sara let out a scream that rang through her ears as Mike raised his hand and started bringing it down on her face when Gil intervened. He grabbed Mikes hand as it was coming down and forced his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall.

Gil walked him to the door and slammed him into it before opening it and throwing him out. He slammed the door shut and walked to help Sara. "No, Gil, I'm fine. Go get Katlyn, we are leaving the house." She sat up and leaned against the fridge. "Get her diaper bag and I'll go pack my stuff."

He looked at her to make sure she was ok and helped her up. "Sara, your hurt." He rubbed his hand across her face. He went to the sink and wet a towel. He wiped off the blood from her lip and off her forehead. He looked Sara in the eye and sternly asked, "Sara, are you sure you're ok. Are you experiencing any nausea?"

"No. I'm fine." She took the towel from him and wiped away the stray tears that fell. "I don't want Katlyn to see me like this. Please, just go get her for me."

"Ok, if you feel sick, or anything hurts, call me." He saw her nod before he headed off into the nursery to fetch his daughter and her things. He threw opened the dresser and packed everything in a bag and picked Katlyn up. Walking into Sara's room he saw her tossing things into a duffle bag. "Sara?" Katlyn was resting on his hip holding her bear.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." She was crying and doing a bad job at hiding it.

He sat Katlyn down and walked over to Sara and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her ministrations. "Sara, stop." She dropped the clothes she was holding. "Sara, look at me. Make me believe you're ok."

"I can't." she looked him in the eye, tears streaming down her face, "Because I'm not ok."

She hugged him tightly and cried deeply for a few minutes before Katlyn walked over and tugged on her pants. "Mama?"

Gil looked down at his daughter and turned back to Sara and whispered "Let's go, I'll get the rest later." She obeyed and grabbed her partially full bag and he grabbed their daughter and her bag and left the house.

"Dada?" She asked while he belted her in.

"Everything is ok, sweetie." He brushed the hair out of her face. "We are just going for a little ride." He kissed her forehead and walked around to the front of the car. "How's your head?" He asked Sara, who was sitting in the front seat next to him.

"I'm fine, just drive." He put the car in reverse and pulled away from the house.

Upon entering Gil's house Sara realized how empty it was. Sure it was fully furnished and he had a bookcase full of books and his walls were full of his butterflies, but it lacked life. He had no photos or fun magazines around; he only had forensic magazines and long books that half the kids in high school wouldn't understand. Something she hoped she could change. He set Katlyn down on the couch and took the bags from Sara. "Go sit, I'll get you some ice."

"Gil, I don't need it."

"You're just saying that because you can't see the giant bump on the back of your head." He raced into the kitchen and filled a bag with ice and covered it with a towel. He went into his bathroom and got some bandages for her face. He came back to see Sara sitting on the couch with Katlyn on her lap. Sara rubbed Katlyn's hair down and Katlyn quickly fell back asleep. "Here." He sat behind her and placed the ice on her head. She winced in pain but the relaxed when the ice started to do its trick. She held the ice in place as Gil placed the bandages on her forehead and cheek.

"What can I do to thank you?"

"I think I know." He bent down and captured her lips with his. "We're even." He smiled and she leaned back into him. "Sara, do you want me to go get the rest of your stuff? Because we need to get Katlyn's crib and I'm sure you left some things you'll need."

"Ya, but you don't have to leave yet."

He kissed the top of her head, "Ok." Soon after Sara was asleep but Gil couldn't sleep. He got up, careful as to not wake the sleeping beauties, and wrote a note and put it on the table next to her.

When he got to Sara's house he was relieved to find that Mike wasn't there. First going into the nursery, he grabbed Katlyn's portable crib and stuffed a bag full of her toys. Making sure that he had all of her clothes he made his way to Sara's room. He packed all of her clothes in a bag and found her toiletries and packed them too.

He shoved everything in his car and went back into the house to make sure he had everything. His phone went off and he looked at the screen and saw that it was Sara. "Hey."

"Gil I need you to get back here."

Her voice made him worry. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Mike just called your house looking for us."

"Ok, ok. I'm on my way. Don't worry." He locked the front door and ran to his car.

Running into the house he didn't see Sara or Katlyn. He shut and locked the front door and yelled, "Sara? Are you in here?" He went down the hall and opened his bedroom door. He saw Sara and Katlyn laying on his king sized bed watching TV. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you ok?"

"Ya, we're fine. I'm just a little scared." He hugged her, squishing Katlyn in between. She struggled and he let go and placed his hands on Sara's shoulders.

"Do you want me to call Brass?"

"No."

"If it escalades then I am going to call, ok?" she nodded.

"Dada!" Katlyn wrapped her arms around Gil and stood up, putting her arms on his shoulders for support. "Bug!" She pointed to the wall of butterflies and he smiled.

"Yes, cutie, bugs."

"Bug!"

"I have your stuff in the trunk; I'm going to go get it."

"Ok."

He unloaded the car and set the crib up in the guest room. He walked back into his room and smiled at Sara. "I set the guest room up for you. Your stuff is in there, I haven't unpacked yet, though."

"Thank you."

Gil and Sara decided on watching some movies to pass the time. They watched them in Gil's room on his bed and they got very comfortable. They watched one then two. They ended up watching five movies until Katlyn got cranky and had to be put down.

Now alone, Gil and Sara sat together on his bed. "I want to thank you for everything, Gil."

"I thought we already established how you could thank me." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I want to do more." She turned around and straddled his lap.

"Sara, I don't want to rush you."

Sara ran her fingers through his hair and gave him another kiss. "Please, I want to." She bent her head down and whispered in his ear, "I want you." She could feel how aroused she was making him through her pants. "I know you want me." She whispered hoarsely in his ear while grinding her hips into him making his hips buck in reply.

"Sara, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He was following his head and he was glad he was but his body was ready to attack him for speaking and not taking her right there.

Sara unbuttoned his shirt and let her fingers roam over his slightly hairy chest. "I want this, Gil." She kissed his lips and then kissed her way to his ear. "I have wanted this for a long time." Finally letting go he kissed her deeply as she removed his shirt and let it drop on the floor.

She moaned into his mouth when his fingers met the bare skin under her shirt. "Sara…" His lips trailed down her chin and to her neck. Sara's hands grabbed Gil's shoulders and she couldn't keep from squirming in his lap. His tongue licked, and his lips sucked on the gentle skin on her neck. He lifted her shirt up off of her body before kissing her passionately.

Gil flipped them over so he was on top. Unhooking her bra from the front, he explored the newly found skin with his mouth. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth she let out a loud moan. He lifted his head slightly and let the tip of his tongue tease her erect nipple. Kissing his way over her perfect breasts, he found her other nipple and quickly sucked it in, eliciting another moan from her lips.

Sara's hands tucked into the waist band of his pants and it took all of his power not to rip of her remaining clothes and take her right then. Lifting his head he saw love and a mixture of passion in her eyes and knew that the same thing was being reflected in his own eyes.

He trailed his fingers down the side of her waist and to the button of her pants. Teasingly slow, he undid the zipper and slipped her out of her pants. She kicked them to the floor before she found his lips again. Gil fully noticed when Sara's hand rubbed over his arousal and he moaned into her mouth. "Sara…" her name lingered on his lips.

Sara kissed the cleft in his chin and looked him deeply in the eyes. "Gil, I love you."

"Sara, I love you, to-" He sucked in a deep breath as she kissed him under his chin and stuck her hand down his pants. "Sara." She kissed her way down his chest until she reached the waist band of his pants. Her fingers lightly brushed over his crotch and he bucked his hips into her touch. She pulled his pants down past his knees, brining his boxers with them and finally pushed them off all the way. Sara lay under him and the only thing separating them was the flimsy fabric of her thong. Groaning as she ground her hips into him harder his hands found her hips.

She grabbed his hands and pressed the palms of his hands on to her thighs. His fingers slipped under the band of her underwear and tugged on them. "Gil…" She moaned as she felt the fabric leave her body and all there was left was them. He looked her in the eyes and they smiled. Sara nodded, knowing the question on his mind, and leaned up to kiss him.

Gil plunged in side of her, their eyes still attached to one another's. He began a slow motion and her hips were in sync with his. There slow passion filled motion increased with speed as lust started to drive their bodies. Gil would pull all the way out so just the tip of him was in her, then drive himself all the way in so he could hear her moans of pleasure.

Sara could feel herself coming closer to her climax and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her nails were digging into the skin of his back and shoulders. His hands were roaming her body. They touched every inch of her that they could find. His head came down to silence her moans with a kiss so she wouldn't wake their sleeping daughter in the next room. Sara continued to moan into his mouth as he plunged into her harder.

Her hips ground into his with more friction and he lifted his head away from hers with a grunt. Sara could tell he couldn't last much longer, and she knew she couldn't. He lunged into her hard and she felt her self lose it. "Gil!" She screamed as she dug her nails into his back harder.

Gil felt her tighten around him and tried to keep going but lost himself in her ecstasy. With one final thrust he let himself go. "Sara!" He grunted as he spilt his seed inside of her. His arms gave out and he fell on top of her.

Gil rolled them over so she was rested against his chest. Their breathing was hectic and their hearts pound fast against their chests. They lay together, just listening to each other breath and resting in each other arms. Once their breathing became normal Sara scooted herself up into sitting position and he sat too. She leaned over to kiss him then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, honey." They heard a knock come from the door and they looked at each other. Sara stood and put on her underwear and Gil's shirt. "You think with our track record, we would have remembered protection." Gil joked knowing that she used birth control.

"What's wrong, Katlyn?" Sara reached down and picked up her sleepy daughter.

"I can't sleep." Sara brought Katlyn over to the bed sat down next to Gil and kept Katlyn in her lap.

"I think we woke her." Gil whispered. "Bug baby, what do you need?"

Katlyn laughed at her dad. "Dada, me no bug." She laughed again as he tickled her. She yawned into her mom's chest.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you back to bed. You know better than to get out of your crib by yourself." Sara lifted her into her arms but she reached for Gil.

"Dada." Her arms extended to her dad.

"She wants you to put her down." Sara smiled.

"Ok, hold on." He got up and pulled his boxers on before making his way over to his girls. He took Katlyn in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be waiting." Sara made her way back to bed stripping the shirt from her body.

Gil smiled to himself while turning the corner and entering the guest room. "Your mother is very silly, you know that?" Katlyn smiled and she was put in her crib. "I'm sure you will have the same sense of humor." She laughed. "You have her hair, you know that? Her eyes, too." He smiled and sat on the bed in front of her. "I love you," He put his hand against the side of the crib and she grabbed his finger. "I love your mom, too." She laid down in her crib and yawned. Once she was asleep Gil stood and looked at his daughter. He kissed his finger tips and pressed them against her forehead. "Sleep well, bug baby."

He walked back into the bedroom and stripped his boxers and climbed back into bed. "What took you so long?" Sara snuggled up to Gil and rested her head against his strong chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." He kissed the top of her head and snuggled into her. "I was just realizing how amazing our daughter is." He yawned into her hair and they both fell asleep.

TBC!

A/N: I got a day's worth of sleep while writing this fic! Lol, I fell asleep on my keyboard while in the middle of my smut scene. I feel tired, but better! Please review! Now I can sleep!


	3. Save Me

Taking Care of Me

Chapter 3- Save Me

A/N: I kinda changed the first part of the story, just the first section. Sorry, I had writers block and I had to change it a bit to let this chapter kinda come. The reason Gil first stayed was because Sara had 'fallen down the stairs'. You'll find out soon enough.

PS. Sorry about the wait, I went to SDC (Summer Drama Camp) and ended up staying two weeks instead of one then I got back and had one day to rest before school started and I had to go shopping for supplies. I hope it won't take so long to update the next chap. But you never know how school will change my schedule.

One Week Later

Gil woke to an empty bed. He quickly got up and checked the master bath for Sara. He saw that the shower was still wet but when he didn't find her he exited the bathroom and threw on some pants and a t-shirt. Walking downstairs he flipped the lights on. He could smell the fresh scent of coffee in the air and looked around for Sara. He flipped on the kitchen lights and didn't find her in there so he turned around and made his way into the family room. He found the switch and turned these lights on too.

He saw her curled up on the far corner of the couch, facing away from him. He walked up to her and sat down behind her. Her hair was wet and made her loose fitting shirt soak through on the back. She didn't move to face him so he slowly caressed her arm and asked, "Sara?" He heard her attempt to hide her tears and turned her around. Her legs fell to the ground and he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. "Sara…" he said sympathetically and pulled her head down to rest at the base of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer to his body. More tears came and they sat without talking.

When her tears subsided Gil lifted her head to meet her eyes. He didn't need to say anything because she could read it all through his eyes. "I'm fine." She answered pulling her arms away from him.

"If you're sitting here alone, in the dark, and crying, I don't think you're fine." She looked away, finding comfort in her half empty cup of coffee that lay discarded on the floor. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't get the whole ordeal out of my head." She took a deep breath then continued, "If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened. I feel like I'm turning into my mother." Her legs curled up onto the couch between them.

"No, honey. Just because he felt the need to hit you doesn't mean you are your mother."

"But if you weren't there I don't know if I would have had the strength, emotionally, to walk away from him."

"I know you, honey, you would have walked away." He hugged her to his body and whispered in her ear, "You would have walked out the front door, with Katlyn, and slammed the door in his face." He pulled back so he was arms length. "I don't know if you would have ended up here, or in my bed…" he joked and got a small smile from her lips.

"This isn't the first time it has happened. I didn't really fall down the stairs."

"He did that to you."

"Ya."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"I guess I just thought it was either him or nothing. And I thought he was better than nothing."

"Sara, you are better than him." He held her face with his hand. "You could have told me, I would have helped you."

"I love you, Gil." She leaned in and stole a quick kiss from him.

"I love you, too, Sara." He leaned in and touched her lips with his in a light kiss. She pulled him to her forcefully and he was taken by surprise at her force but soon recovered and returned the wild kiss. Pulling him on top of her she deepened the kiss. Losing themselves in the moment they didn't hear Gil's phone go off the first couple of times.

Breaking the kiss when they finally heard his phone, Gil reluctantly got up off the couch and made his way up stairs to get his phone before it woke Katlyn. He got his phone and answered before looking at the caller ID. "Grissom."

"Gil!" shrieked the woman on the other side of the line.

"Hello to you, too, Catherine."

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?! I've called you four times already!"

"Calm down, I was busy and didn't hear my phone. Why are you so eager to get a hold of me?"

"I know that this is your last day of vacation, but we're desperate."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come in."

He sighed and started, "Cath-" but was cut off.

"I wouldn't have called you because I know this is your first real vacation in, like, ten years but, we need you." Gil sighed again and opened his mouth to speak but Catherine cut him off again. "Listen with Sara still gone we were working short handed, and with you gone we managed, but now Nick has the flu and Greg was requested to work in the lab today because our DNA girl is sick also, we _need_ you, _please_."

"I don't-"

"Please. We can't run a shift with two people."

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you. I'll see you then." She hung up and he put his phone down on the side table.

He went downstairs to find Sara pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Who was it?" she asked without turning around.

"Catherine."

She turned around to look at him with a confused look on her face. "What did she want?"

"I need to go into work." He explained the situation to her and she filled him a cup of coffee. He took the cup and chugged half of it. "Sorry, I didn't want to go back until tomorrow."

"It's ok." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. Besides I'll be back at work with you tomorrow, that is, if I can find a babysitter."

"I know. I just don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you."

"I understand, Gil. Go take a shower and get ready for work, I'll have breakfast ready for you." He kissed her on the cheek and then headed back up stairs to get ready.

When he came back down, twenty minutes later, he was showered and dressed, and held Katlyn in his arms. Sara placed a plate with pancakes and fruit on the table and took their daughter away so he could sit down. "When did she wake up?"

"I found her trying to get out of the crib on my way downstairs." He took a bite from his food. "This is really good. I should have had you cooking more often the past few weeks." He laughed and stood to get a drink from the fridge.

"Can you hand me the applesauce, please."

He grabbed his orange juice and handed the applesauce. "Here you are my dear." He kissed Sara then kissed Katlyn on the forehead, getting a laugh from their daughter. "What are you laughing at?" he joked. He pulled out a chair for Sara to sit in and all three of them ate together.

After their breakfast was finished, Gil got up and started the dishes. Sara put Katlyn down in the family room and walked behind Gil and kissed his neck. "I'll do the dishes; you have to go to work."

He turned around and brought her into a hug. "Ok, I'll see you after shift." He gave her a small kiss, "I'll try not to be too late."

"Ok."

He walked over to Katlyn, "Love you, Bug baby. Daddy has to go to work."

"No, Dada! No bye!"

"I have to, I'll be back soon." He kissed her hair and she gave him a hug.

"Bye, Dada." She gave him a kiss before he stood and walked over to Sara.

"That was so cute." Sara smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." He grabbed his briefcase and left the house.

Sara looked at the dishes and sighed. She walked away from the sink and sat down with Katlyn. "I think the dishes can wait, don't you, Katy?"

"Color?"

"Sure, why don't we color together? We can make something for daddy." Sara got up to get the crayons and books.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Three hours later Sara looked up at the clock. "Wow, Katlyn. We've been coloring for hours." She saw all the pages they colored and wondered how they managed to color all of the three books Gil had bought for Katlyn. "I better do those dishes. I'll bring some of your toys down stairs, does that sound fun?" Sara stood and got some toys from the bedroom and brought them down. "Here, have fun while mommy does the dishes."

Sara walked into the kitchen and started with the dishes. "Mama?" Sara turned around to see her daughter standing behind her.

"Honey, don't you want to play with your toys?"

"Miss Dada."

"I know you do, but he will be back later." She picked up her daughter and brought her back to her toys in the living room. "You play for thirty more minutes, and let Mama do the dishes, and then we can go to the park, ok?"

" 'kay." Sara smiled when Katlyn picked up her doll and started talking to it like she was its mother.

She heard a knock on the door and she turned around and headed for the door to see who was there. She figured it was probably Gil, stopping by to pick something up or to check up on her. "Gil, did you forget your key?" She asked opening the door. She stopped frozen when she realized it wasn't Gil, but Mike. "Mike?"

He stepped into the house, pushing Sara out of the way. "Katlyn?" He asked, oblivious to Sara.

"Mike, get out."

"I'm here to take my daughter, and then I'll leave." He moved into the living room and towards Katlyn.

"She's not your daughter," she walked over to him. "Get out now." Mike picked up Katlyn, and she started to cry. "Mike, let her go, she's not yours."

He faced her. "I supported her for two years; I have a right to see her."

"You supported her? You refused to pay for anything she needed when you found out she wasn't yours." Sara took Katlyn away from Mike and started towards the door. "Katlyn, we're going to see dada, everything will be alright." When Sara went into the kitchen to get her keys, Mike cornered her. Sara put Katlyn down on the ground and stood in front of her.

"Just let me have Katlyn and I'll be on my way."

"You can't have her."

"Come here, Katlyn." Katlyn was still crying and clung to her mother's leg. When he reached for her, Sara punched him in the face. His nose was bleeding and he looked up at Sara. "You bitch." He grabbed the collar of her shirt and threw her into the other counter. He made his way over to her and found a knife in the sink behind her. Picking it up, he held it in front of her. Sara swallowed hard and didn't watch the knife but Katlyn as she sat crying in the corner.

Sara tried to push past him, to get to her daughter, but Mike forced the knife into her stomach. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the knife dig into her flesh. He pulled the knife back and dropped it to the floor, where her blood started to pool. Moving away to grab Katlyn, Mike turned away from Sara. Sara pushed Mike out of the way and grabbed her daughter and the car keys and ran out of the house.

Gil was walking down the hall of the lab when he saw Sara carrying Katlyn. He smiled and then saw that Sara had blood all over her and was struggling to hold herself and Katlyn up. Gil ran over to them and grabbed Katlyn from Sara. "Sara?" he asked panicked. He caught Sara as she started to fall to the ground and helped her sit down, with the wall holding her back up. "Sara, what happened?"

Brass came running down the hall when he saw the three on the ground. "What's happening?" He asked falling to the ground to get to their level.

"I don't know. I just saw Sara walking in the lab with Katlyn and the next thing I know I see all this blood." He answered.

"Dada." Katlyn complained. Brass heard but didn't think upon it.

"Katlyn, it's ok." He placed his free hand, that wasn't holding Katlyn, and caressed her cheek. "Brass, call an ambulance."

"I'm on it." Brass got up and pulled out his phone.

"Sara, what happened?" His hand traced her body until it reached her stomach and she flinched in pain. He pulled his hand away and lifted her shirt. All he could see was blood and more blood. He looked into her eyes, "Sara, who did this?"

"Mike." She forced out, taking a deep breath when she finished.

"Sara…"

"Dada?"

"Shhh, Honey, it's ok."

Brass made his way over to Gil. "They're on their way."

"Brass, will you take Katlyn to the hospital, I'm going to ride with Sara in the ambulance."

"Gil…" Sara spoke, no louder than a whisper.

"What is it, Sara?"

"Stay with Katy. Don't leave her alone."

"Ok, I won't leave her."

"It's ok, Gil. I'll ride with her." Brass told him.

"Thanks."

When the ambulance got there they loaded her up and Brass got in with her. Once the ambulance was on its way, Gil loaded Katlyn into Sara's car and he hoped in the front seat. They drove off to the hospital to meet up with Sara.ello

TBC

Ok sorry about the delay and I will be working on my other stories along with this one, school, and other crap, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!


	4. You're Safe

Taking Care of Me

Chapter 4- You're Safe

A/N: Sorry, it is kinda short. There is one or two chapters left.

Grissom ran into the waiting room holding Katlyn. When he saw Brass he ran over to him. "Jim, what's happening? Is she going to be ok?"

"Gil, sit down."

Gil sat down and Katlyn hid her face in his chest. Gil's hand went to cradle her head. "Jim, what's going on?"

"Gil, Sara is in surgery." He put his hand on Gil's shoulder to comfort him. "They don't know if she is going to make it. She has lost a lot of blood."

Gil's free hand went up to his face and he let the tears fall. Before he knew it, sobs racked his body. Katlyn looked up at her father, but Gil didn't notice her and continued crying. "Daddy?"

"Come here sweetie." Brass took Katlyn from Gil and put her on his lap. Gil dropped his head into both hands. "It's ok, Katlyn."

After fifteen minutes Gil took a deep breath and lifted his head. "Daddy?"

"It's ok, Bug." Gil said taking another deep breath then helping her back onto his lap.

Brass looked at Gil. "Gil, why does she keep calling you daddy?"

"Because I am her dad." Jim looked at him confused. Gil went on to tell the story of when he and Sara got together, Mike, and their living situation now.

"So, you mean to tell me that you and Sara were together, she got pregnant, you left- not knowing she was pregnant, Mike was abusive, you saved her, and now you two are together and raising your child in secrecy."

"Ya."

"Wow, I would have never guessed."

"Mommy?" Katlyn asked her father.

"It's ok, Bug. She'll be fine." He lied. He had know clue if she was going to make it.

"Sara Sidle?" asked a doctor from the door way. Brass stood up and called her over. "Are you her family?"

"Yes." Brass lied.

"OK, well Sara made it threw the surgery, but she has had several blood transfusion. She is still sleeping right now but you should be able to see her in an hour or two. She should be fine."

Gil sighed in relief. "Thank you."

The doctor left and Jim turned to Gil. "Gil, I have to go report this in. I'm sorry but…"

"I understand." Jim got up to leave. "Hey, Jim." Jim turned back to Gil. "Could you also call Catherine? I want the team on the case. I don't want too many people to know."

"Ok." Jim left the hospital and left father and daughter alone.

"Katy? Are you hungry?" she nodded. "Ok, let's go downstairs to get some food."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

An hour later Gil and Katlyn were back in the waiting room. Katlyn was still munching on her cheerios, and Gil was too nervous to eat so he just helped Katlyn. Catherine ran over to Gil and Katlyn. "Gil, who's Sara?"

"Hello, Catherine."

"Gil, is she ok?" He didn't reply, he helped Katlyn drink some water from a water bottle. "Are you ok?"

"Sara is still unconscious, but they said that she should be fine."

"Gil?"

"I'm fine, Catherine. At least I will be."

"I'm sorry. Jim told us about everything." Gil help Katlyn take another sip of water. "Have you gone to see her yet?"

"Not yet. The doctor says I can go in anytime, but I can't bring Katlyn.  
I don't want to leave her alone."

"I understand. Why don't I take Katlyn and you can go see Sara."

"I don't know."

"Katlyn will be in good hands, and we will be here when you get back."

"Ok, but don't leave the hospital and if by chance Mike shows up, bring Katlyn to me and call Jim."

"Ok, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you." Gil looked at Katlyn. "Bug, you are going to go with Catherine, ok." Gil handed her over to Catherine.

Gil got up and headed to the receptionist. He got Sara's room number and head over there. When he entered the room Sara was asleep. He sat down and picked up her hand in his. Sara stirred and turned to Gil. "Hey." She said with a weak voice.

"Hey." He smiled. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm a little sore. But I'm pretty drugged up. Where's, Katlyn?" She asked worried.

"With Catherine. She came by."

"Oh, what did you tell her?"

"They all know everything, Sara. They know about you and Mike and Us and Katlyn, everything."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, but, they all needed to find out. Brass is trying to find Mike, and Warrick and Greg are at my house, and Catherine is downstairs taking care of Katlyn." Sara sat taking all of it in. "Sara, what happened?"

"I was doing the dishes and Mike came over. He wanted Katlyn. I wouldn't let him have her so I tried to leave. When I went into the kitchen he cornered me and took out a knife from the sink." She started to cry. "Katlyn was right there watching. She saw him stab me. I never wanted to put her threw anything like that."

"Sara, this wasn't your fault."

"I feel so bad."  
"It'll be ok. Everything will be ok."

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine entered the hospital room with Katlyn. "Catherine, is everything ok? Is Mike here?" Gil asked, standing from his sitting position on the foot of the bed.

"No everything is fine. I have to go help Warrick and Greg, so I brought you Katlyn."

"Mamma!" Gil took Katlyn to Sara and sat her on the bed and Sara hugged her.

"Thank you, Catherine." Sara said.

"You're welcome. Feel better, Sara."

"Bye."

"Bye, Sara. Bye, Gil.

"Bye, Catherine." Catherine left and the family of three was left behind.


	5. Epilogue

Taking Care of Me

Chapter 5- Epilogue

A/N: Very short ending! Hope you like it!

Five years later.

Gil and Sara lay in bed together after a round of love making. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Gil." Sara snuggled closer to him.

"Mom! Dad!" Katlyn ran into the room screaming.

"Yes, baby?" Gil asked.

"Can I go to the movies with Charlie? Please! I finished my homework and his mom wants to take us to see-"

"It's a school night, Katlyn."

"I promise I will go to bed as soon as I get home. Please."

"If it's ok with your mother than it's ok with me."

"Mom, please." She begged.

"OK, have fun and don't be too late." Sara smiled.

"Thank you. You guys rock. Love ya!"

"Love you too." They both said in unison.

She left and Sara looked at Gil when he said, "Wow, she sure has grown up."

"Ya, she has." Sara sighed. "Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a baby."

"A baby?"

"Ya, I miss having a baby around. And with you no longer in the lab and teaching, and me on day shift, I think we have more time to take care of them. It would be a great time to do it."

"I would love to have another child with you. And I promise, I will be here from the beginning this time."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

END!

Ok, I know the last chapter was short but I didn't think it needed to be too much. Tell me what you think of the chapter, the story, my writing, or anything! Just send me a review please!


End file.
